1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unique combined mug and multipurpose lid, and in particular, to a mug and lid combination in which the lid is provided with mechanisms for securely retaining the lid at the external surface of the mouth of the mug to effectively seal the mouth of the mug and prevent spillage of the liquid contained therein. The multipurpose lid may also be adapted for use as a coaster for the mug.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is applicable to mugs, cups and beverage containers alike, which shall hereinafter be collectively referred to as "mugs".
There are many lids that have been provided for use with mugs. These lids perform two primary functions: (1) to cover the open mouth of the mug to prevent the liquid contained in the mug from spilling, and (2) to maintain the temperature of hot liquid in the mug by preventing the escape of steam. It is expected that such safety lids be provided at low cost.
Many of the currently-available lids suffer from a number of drawbacks, the most serious being that these lids are not securely retained at the mouth of the mug, which allows spillage of the liquid if the mug is tipped over. Some of these lids also make it inconvenient for a user to drink from the mug, since an insecure lid usually means that the user must hold the lid while drinking.
Several attempts have been made to address this drawback. For example, lids that were snap-fitted over the external surface of the mouth of the mug were provided. One such example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,437 to Farmer, which discloses a cup having a lip rim which is adapted to be snap-fitted into an annulus defined by a cylindrical wall of the lid. Such lids are not convenient to use because the user must exert significant force to snap the lid in place at the rim of the cup or mug, or to remove the lid therefrom, which can be troublesome if the mug or cup has been filled with liquid. Moreover, snap-fit lids are generally unreliable since they must be entirely snapped in place to be effective.
There have also been attempts to provide lids that are specifically adapted for use with specific mugs. Most of these attempts provide a lid that carries one or more securing elements or mechanisms that are adapted to be secured to or engaged with grooves, indentations, channels or corresponding attachment elements provided on an internal surface of a specific mug. Such examples are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,218 to Ross, 5,018,636 to Ross, 5,102,000 to Feltman, III, 5,217,141 to Ross, 5,249,703 to Karp and 5,372,275 to Yeh. Thus, a specific mug and lid combination must be provided. A drawback experienced by such lids is that they typically require precise interaction between the corresponding elements of the mug and the lid. Since the nature of ceramic or porcelain makes it difficult to manufacture ceramic or porcelain mugs to meet precise sizes and shapes, the lids may be difficult to use with such mugs. Additionally, some of these lids contain fragile elements that may affect the durability of the lid. For example, the Ross '636, Feltman and Karp patents describe the use of rods, fingers or arms that are easily breakable after extended or rough use. This increases the cost to the user who must then replace the defective lids, or be left with a mug that cannot be used with a different lid.
Thus, there remains a need for a mug and lid combination that is easy to use, can be provided at low cost, and which effectively secures the lid to the mouth of the mug to prevent spillage.